Shaking My Head
by hoarfrosted
Summary: Sometimes, Jett thinks Logan might be a little self-absorbed, but that doesn't stop him from recruiting Kendall to aid in winning his heart.


**Disclaimer: I do not claim this television show.**

**I noticed that most of the stories I've read with Jett as a side character portray him as a complete d**kbag, so I wanted to write him in a somewhat more positive light. It was actually kind of difficult trying to keep him in character without going over board. **

**This story contains Jett/Kendall frenemyship and Jett/Logan romance. The Kendall bashing is indeed from Jett (and in parentheses is Jett's direct opinion on the situation).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was literally no place that gossip spread faster than in a high school. Texting, social networking sites and numerous clucking gossip hens got information out quicker than the speed of something faster than the speed of light. The effect multiplied exponentially in a school consisting of one classroom full of students. Everything above a whisper was heard and dutifully spread throughout the room.<p>

So when Logan Mitchell casually came out to the world as gay, it was only a short matter of time before the ever-popular Jett Stetson got wind of the news.

"It's true, we got it straight from Carlos," Curly Jennifer said, nodding simultaneously with her two cohorts while they accompanied Jett to the pool. They were the only people at the Palm Woods who were shallow enough for Jett to consider his friends (James was another option, but his affiliation with Kendall immediately booted him off the list of potential friends; if the press knew that Jett was in any way connected with Kendall's terrible hair, the public backlash would be catastrophic).

"Is that so?" Jett halted his steps beyond the doors leading to the pool, the Jennifers giving him an odd look before strutting away to occupy lounge chairs. His eyes scanned the area until he found his target sitting cozily in a chair between James and Carlos, laughing and shaking his head at whatever Carlos was talking about (certainly something unimportant, since it wasn't about Jett).

Jett smirked, looking into his reflection at the pool's edge to make sure his hair and smile were in order (gorgeous, as if there was any reason to worry). The reason for Jett's sudden care about his appearance was simple; Jett had his sparkling green sights set on Logan. It was easy to see that the two could easily become Hollywood's next power couple. The handsome film star with the brilliant pop sensation was something the press couldn't help but eat up.

Just as well, Jett wouldn't mind having the scholar on his arm as they strolled down the red carpet, signing autographs and playing up the crowd (Logan obviously wouldn't mind either; who could deny anyone with Jett's dashing good looks?).

Jett never classed himself under any particular sexuality. He saw beauty plain and simple, no matter the gender, and he saw Logan as clear as day (he saw James too, but there was no way they could work out; James was sometimes _incorrectly_ named as the prettiest boy at the Palm Woods, which just wasn't okay). Logan was arguably the smartest kid at the Palm Woods, he was extremely loyal to his friends (even to someone as awful as Kendall), he was somewhat spastic – in an adorable way, and he was always genuinely himself.

It was only fitting that two _flawless_ people pursue a relationship with each other, in Jett's eyes.

With those thoughts in mind, he walked (going for a saunter) around the pool's edge towards Logan, eyebrow quirked cockily, dazzling pearly smile alight on his face, focused intently on his brunette target. Then, their eyes met, one set curious, the other nervous, and Jett made an immediate U-turn, nearly tripping on a duck inner-tube in his hasty retreat.

Despite the numerous people he ended up shoving out of his path, he didn't stop his motion until he was safely alone inside the elevator. There, he proceeded to freak out, glaring down at his as if they had committed a crime.

"What in Sam Hill just happened?" he asked himself frantically, running a hand through his hair – subsequently styling it back into place. He, Jett Stetson, had frozen up. No, not even that. He turned tail and ran away like a Kendall confronted with styling mousse. The thought nearly made him wretch with self-loathing. He was a television star (soon to be film star), there was no room for cowardice for someone who shined in front of the cameras and television crews on a daily basis. So why couldn't he handle speaking with Logan?

It occurred to him that he had very little experience asking girls out, much less boys (when you were beautiful, people came to you). It also occurred to him that he had very little experience speaking with Logan. Those two factors together didn't make him feel any better about his chances with Logan, and he concluded that thinking wouldn't help his situation (pretty people didn't have to think anyway).

What he needed was help from someone who _wasn't_ his brain. He needed someone who was close to Logan and knew him on a more personal level. He needed someone who wasn't beautiful and was _required_ to ask others out on dates.

Within moments, Jett found himself rapping on the door of apartment 2J, charming grin at the ready. The door opened to reveal a disgruntled looking Kendall whose expression immediately turned sour at the sight of Jett (or perhaps his face was always that odd, it was difficult to tell).

"Kendall, my good chum! It's good to see you!" Jett greeted with as much faux enthusiasm as he could muster, arms open to envelope Kendall in a brotherly hug. The only response he received was the resounding slam of the door in his face. Jett's mouth fell open, shocked and scandalized at Kendall's _completely_ uncalled for treatment.

Jett knocked on the door once more, tapping his foot impatiently against the carpeted floor. "Get lost, Jett," was yelled from the other side of the door, making Jett roll his eyes. He didn't have time for Kendall's random fits, he was wasting valuable that could be spent wooing Logan.

"Kendall, please, I only want to talk for a second!" he pressed his ear to the door while he yelled, trying to hear if the other boy was still near the door. After a few seconds the door flew open, causing Jett to stumble forward. Kendall stood there, clearly unhappy with the intrusion.

"What do you want?" the blond asked with an exhausted sigh. From what Jett could tell, he must have been napping (it was difficult, seeing as his hair was typically a mess).

It didn't matter; there were more pressing matters at hand. "I told you," he pushed pass Kendall into the apartment, rubbing his palms together while he looked over the décor with distaste (some things never change), "I just want to talk." He turned to Kendall and offered him a bright smile, "How have you been, pal?"

Kendall raised an (extremely furry) eyebrow, more than obviously not in the mood for Jett. "What, do, you, want?" he accentuated every word in the repeated question, finally closing the door and crossing his arms since it was apparent that Jett didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

"Now, Kendall," the shorter boy plopped down on the couch, propping a leg up on the table and throwing his arms across the back, "is that any way to treat a good friend?"

"We're not friends," Kendall replied immediately, settling down opposite Jett.

Jett gasped in unadulterated offense. "Not true! Did we not bond during our adventure in the capital? I thought we both felt something…," slowly, he brought a hand down to his heart and gave Kendall his best puppy-dog eyes, "right here."

Kendall still wasn't in the mood for Jett, if his incredulous scowl was any indication. "You took _all_ the credit for _my_ Green Week project, you told the governor I couldn't talk because I never brush my teeth, _and_ you nearly got us kicked out of the hotel for using all the hot water. In the _entire_ hotel!" he flailed his arms out in annoyance.

Jet clucked his tongue and waggled a finger at Kendall. "That was never proven, and your wild accusations aren't getting us anywhere."

"Alright, get out," the taller boy pointed the door and began to stand, beyond done with the argument.

Panicked, Jett lunged out to grab Kendall's arm, pulling him back down to his seat. "Wait! I promise this visit has a purpose!"

"Then _maybe _you could tell me what the hell is it?" Kendall nearly yelled, eyes bulging out and fingers flexing with frustration and the (unwarranted) urge to strangle Jett.

"I need a favor." As soon as the words were out of Jett's mouth, Kendall was standing again, muttering under his breath about rest and something rude that Jett hoped wasn't aimed at him. "Wait! If you help, I'll never bother Jo again!"

At this, Kendall halted mid-step, considering the proposal (hook, line and sinker). He turned back to Jett, leveling him with untrusting narrowed eyes. "What's the favor?"

"I want you to help me get a date with Logan," Jett said with a smirk, his mind back to imagining the two of them together.

The taller boy frowned in suspicion. "Since when do you like Logan?"

Jett scoffed as he stood, shaking his head at Kendall. "Since that first magical time our eyes met." He turned away from Kendall, no longer registering that the boy was present. "Why, we'll go together better than caviar and blancmange," he gained a far off look in his eyes, thinking about his and Logan's future.

A future where Jett would return home to his five story mansion (complete with fountains with golden statues depicting Logan and he dancing and self-modeled topiary in different poses around the garden) after a hard day of signing autographs and being adored by the public to find Logan inside, lounging on the couch (surrounded by countless Oscars, Emmys and Golden Globe awards), curing some random disease. And he would greet Jett with his adorable crooked smile before rushing over to Jett and planting a soft, long, loving–

"I don't know what 'blancmange' is," Kendall's (grating) voice interrupted Jett's fantasy, "but I'm not helping you get a date with Logan."

Jett turned to the other boy with disbelieving glare. "What! Why not?" How could Kendall possibly deny Jett his happily ever after (did Kendall not understand that amazing people were entitled to certain things)?

"Because I'm not going to set my best friend up with a womanizer," Kendall explained as he moved over to the kitchen counter, plucking a green apple from a fruit bowl. "Or…a manizer, if that's a word," he mumbled to himself while tossing the apple up in the air.

"A manizer? How am _I_ a manizer?" the actor quirked an eyebrow at the obviously absurd statement.

"You've _tried_ to date every single one of you co-stars," Kendall gave him a pointed glare as he took a noisy bite of his apple.

"Those were a completely different situation from now. They were only for publicity, mutual benefits!" Jett rationalized, not understanding how the two were related in the slightest. Dating co-stars wasn't really _dating_; there was nothing romantic done out of the public eye, and even then it was phoned in and overdone.

"That's the point, dude," Kendall said with a mouthful of apple (had he not class?). "I'm not letting you ruin Logan's first guy-date experience."

"You offend my integrity, Kendall," Jett said with a hand placed dramatically over his heart. The look he got in response told him that the offense wasn't a mistake. "Irregardless, this isn't for the public. It isn't as if anyone important is aware of your little boy-band anyway. Logan happens to be its only redeeming quality," he remarked with a dismissive wave, missing the way Kendall was preparing to chuck his half-eaten apple at him.

"In fact, if it came down to it, I'd risk losing an Oscar and becoming a social pariah to have Logan by my side," his heroic voice rang through the emptiness of 2J (if only the Emmy committee was watching).

Kendall lowered the arm winding back to throw his apple, looking floored at Jett's confession. "You're telling me _you_ would give up people loving you _and _an award for Logan?"

"And dozens more!" Jett shot back without missing a beat, surprising himself with how honest the statement was. Since when did Jett Stetson give up public adoration for anything? He surmised that it was around the time Logan assisted in pummeling him around the holidays and told the other boys to avoid hitting his face (the ticket to the finer things).

What other proof of their compatibility need there be?

"Fine."

Jett blinked, blatantly confused at the word. "Fine? Well, it's not a word I'd use, but I suppose 'fine' could substitute for handsome this time around," he grinned, happy that they were apparently getting along. Kendall stared blankly back at him – as if checking if Jett was being serious – before groaning and rubbing at his temple.

"Just…wait here," the singer shook his head and trudged to his room, leaving Jett to wonder what he was doing and how long it would take. He had his future boyfriend waiting down by the pool, after all (the valuable time could be spent tanning together).

He didn't have to wonder long; Kendall returned seconds later, hands full of gadgets and clad in a full camouflage outfit, complete with a tree-hat. Jett did a double take, making sure he wasn't imagining the other boy's speedy dress change. "How in heaven did you manage to change so quickly?"

Kendall shuffled the items around in his hand and held out a small black object to the brunet. "Here," he dropped it into Jett's hand, ignoring the question, "use this so I'll be able to talk to you," he held up a matching walkie-talkie, "with this."

After making sure it was clean, Jett fitted the object into his ear. Once he was sure it was correct, he immediately picked up the convenient mirror atop the main room's table (still gorgeous, but more professionally gorgeous, like a handsome member of the Secret Service). "Why exactly do you have all of these gadgets?" he asked off-handedly while putting his hair in order.

"Sorry, can't give you that information, might have to use this stuff against you someday," Kendall said while grabbing a large bag from behind the couch. When Jett threw a slightly apprehensive look his way, he only shrugged and grinned dangerously, turning to head out the door. "Let's go get you a date."

When they got down to the pool area, Jett was marginally fearful for his success as Kendall dropped the bag and proceeded to somersault behind a potted plant out of Logan's view (could someone that odd really be stable?). While changing into a pair of swim trunks (he knew his physique would make his face pop even more), he briefly considered abandoning whatever Kendall was plotting and going solo until he remembered that his brain wasn't the most reliable tool.

"_Alright, can you hear me, Jett?"_ the speaker in his ear crackled, startling Jett and making him look around frantically before he realized the source.

"Loud and clear," he replied, exiting the changing tent and giving an obvious wink to the Kendall plant. "Now, I think we should discuss codenames."

"_What?"_

"Codenames. You can't look go through an operation like this without proper codenames! It simply won't do," he explained while slipping into his sandals, shaking his head at the plant.

"_Alright, alright. You can be…Jet-Plane, and I'll be–"_

"I think my codename should be Sergeant Major Handsome," he said with a pointed smile to the sky, earning him a few strange stares (most likely jealous wishing they had as sparkling a smile). "It fits me perfectly, don't you think?"

There was a silent moment before Kendall replied. _"Yep, SMH is all I think about when I see you,"_ he said with a distorted laugh. Jett glared at the plant, knowing he was missing something, but acronyms were never his strong suit. _"Now, can you see the target?"_

Jett immediately began to scope out the area for Logan, ashamed for not doing it sooner. He found him in the same chair as before, this time without Carlos and James, reading a hefty textbook. "Yes, I see him. He's sitting and reading and…looking adorable…" he trailed off wistfully, ignoring the snort he heard in his ear. "What do I do?"

"_Okay, Logan's an intellectual, which means he likes all sorts of books and tests and…smart people stuff, which means he'll also like smart people."_

"Kendall, now I know this may come as a shock, but I'm not actually very bright," the actor confessed slowly, feeling a little less confident having admitted his low IQ (it was only okay to admit it to someone with more imperfections than he).

"_Really? I would've never guessed,"_ Kendall buzzed with mock astonishment. _"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever he's reading isn't too complicated. Just go up to him and pretend you know about whatever book he's reading. Piece of cake."_

Jett had to agree; the plan did sound genius. With renewed confidence, he began to strut around the pool, approaching the unsuspecting Logan, still buried nose-deep in his book. Jett stood there for a solid minute waiting for Logan to look up and notice him, but the smaller boy was too engrossed in the text (how could _not _notice Jett Stetson?). Patiently, Jett cleared his throat and Logan blinked inquisitively up at him.

"Hello there, Logan," he spoke in a deliberately low tone, aiming for something sultry and husky, green eyes trained on brown ones. Unfortunately, his effort was wasted.

"'Sup, bro?" Logan gave him a small smile, squinting at the bright sunlight (which, coincidentally, did nothing to lessen his cuteness).

Even the tiny smile his way disarmed Jett, and he momentarily forgot what he was suppose to be doing. "I…um…what are you up to, pal?" he spat out nervously, not that Logan seemed to notice.

The bookworm shrugged lazily, "Just sitting, reading a book, you know…bleep-blop-bloop. You?"

"I…I just," he started with a stutter, eyes flashing over to the conspicuous plant in the corner of the pool, "I just…wanted to give you the chance to notice how handsome I look today," he offered Logan a sparkling grin and placed his hands on his hips, hoping to lessen the palpable awkwardness.

True to his recent luck, it didn't. Logan furrowed his brow in confusion, looking around as if to see if Jett was speaking with someone else. "_Riiight_. Well…this is a little… uncomfortable for me…so I'm just going to…," he trailed off, pointing to his book. Jett stood there silently while the other boy went back to reading, lost as to what to say.

A few seconds later, the earpiece crackled to life. _"You're supposed to be talking about whatever he's reading, not yourself!" _Kendall yelled in a bit of delayed aid (Kendall should have known what would happen; Jett was the de facto subject of every good conversation.)

Sighing to himself, Jett returned to the task at hand. He craned his neck slightly to see the title of Logan's book. Frowning, he whipped around so Logan wouldn't see him speaking. "What the devil is the 'Sliding Muscle Theory'?" he whispered hurriedly

"_No clue, sounds like a workout book," _Kendall responded, and it sounded like a definite possibility (and the only other thing that came to mind was it being something similar to the Kama Sutra, which could end in various ways, all unfavorable).

Jett spun around again, rubbing his palms together again to calm himself. "So, I see you're reading about the sliding muscle theory. Interesting stuff," he nodded sagely, sure this plan would work. He knew a thing or two about working out.

Logan lowered the book, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You know the sliding muscle theory?" He may have been more offended at Logan's tone if he actually knew exactly what they were discussing.

That didn't stop him from keeping up the blatant lie. "Of course I do," he gave a hearty chortle and waved nonchalantly, earning an uncertain smile from the bookworm. "It's one of my favorite theories. I know all about it."

"Really?" Logan sat up with interest, setting the book down on his lap. "Then do you mind explaining where Troponin C comes in with cardiac muscle contraction? This textbook doesn't go into too much detail on it," he patted the book, looking at Jett expectantly.

Jett's smile dropped, and he was almost positive he felt a cogwheel in his brain creak to a stop. He only understood half of what Logan said, and none of it was useful enough for him to form any intelligent response (brain, again, being of no assistance).

"Uhh, well…," he tried to stall, hoping Kendall would come in and help as he _should_ have been doing (of course Kendall couldn't be counted on). "You see, trono–…uhh, torpon–"

"Troponin C?" Logan offered helpfully, appearing enthralled at the lecture.

"Right, that," Jett nodded absently. "That comes right after…Toonipin B! Yeah, and that comes after Tornado A, and it goes all the way to Z, and together they make up the…Periodic Alphabet of Elements," he finished proudly, sure that his explanation fit perfectly.

Logan looked genuinely impressed, even giving Jett a small applause (a much needed ego boost). "Well done, I totally get it now," he chuckled as he picked up his textbook. "Thanks, Jett."

"Not a problem," the actor grinned giddily, both at his success and at Logan's praise. Moments later, however, Logan was back to reading, and all the progress Jett thought they'd made apparently wasn't enough for them to start making out under the sun. Things were a lot more complicated than he originally perceived.

"_Wow, that actually worked,"_ Kendall remarked in wonder.

Perturbed at his thoughts, Jett turned and stalked back to the changing tent. "I've made headway, but I've yet to win him over. What's phase two?" he questioned while zipping the tent up.

"_Look in the bag I gave you."_ Jett followed the order and rummaged around in the bag until he felt something particularly odd. With a frown, he pulled out a wig of long, curly brown hair. Searching further in the sack hesitantly, he found make-up supplies and a mirror. Something in the pit of his gut – as well as in the palms of his hands – told him he wasn't going to like this plan.

A few troublesome minutes later, Jett emerged from the tent feeling significantly less masculine. The hideous wig was slightly askew on his head, he applied too much eyeliner and looked fairly close to a raccoon, and he almost completely missed his mouth when he put on the lipstick. He looked terrible, if the open gawk-fest he was getting from nearly every occupant of the pool area was any indicator (though terrible for Jett was average for everyone else, it was still pretty bad).

"Tell me again how _this_ is suppose to win Logan?" he turned away from the public and hissed into the communicator, not wanting to incite further questions to his sanity.

"_It's simple,"_ Kendall got out between fits of raucous laughter. Jett scowled fiercely at the potted plant. _"Logan's longest relationship was with Camille, meaning he obviously likes curly brunets. When he sees you with that wig, _he'll_ be chasing after you."_

Jett nodded, liking the sound of Logan pining for him, but he was still anxious. "That doesn't explain why I need this make-up. This lipstick isn't even my color," he scoffed, flicking the tube of lipstick at a little boy walking by, causing him to fall in the pool (a lighter shade of red would have been the obvious choice).

"_Not even gonna question that."_

"As if you haven't dressed as a girl before," he said, rolling his eyes. The prominent silence on the other end told him all he needed to know.

"_Just trust me, this plan is foolproof – you-proof," _Jett could hear the smirk in his voice. It was no matter though, as long as he got Logan in the end, it would all be worth it. Flipping the chestnut curls over his shoulder haughtily, he strode back down his mapped out path to Logan Land, ignoring the (well deserved) wolf whistles he got from the Jennifers.

This time around, Logan noticed him before he had to make his presence – which may have been a bad thing. It was almost like slow motion, watching Logan's mouth fall open in possible horror, eyes widening and one eyebrow rising nearly to his hairline.

"What do you think, Logan?" Jett asked, spitting out a wayward lock of hair that stuck to his tongue. Logan's only answer was a long, drawn out "Uhhhhhh" before he slowly lifted his textbook to block their views of each other, effectively shooting him down.

Disheartened, Jett turned to trudge back to his changing tent. On his way, Guitar Dude happened by him, lowering his shades and giving Jett a once over before winking. Jett, however, was in no condition to be stared at (possibly for the first recorded time in history). "What!" he threw up his arms and barked, causing most everyone to either avert their gazes or scatter.

When he got to the tent, he pulled the speaker out of his ear, screaming, "That _failed_, Kendall!" into it before shoving it back in his ear – a terrible idea in hindsight.

"_Ha, yeah," _responded Kendall, all amusement and no concern for Jett's irate voice.

"If you're not going to help, what good are you?" Jett bit back while ripping the wig off his head, tossing it back into the bag.

"_Calm down, dude. I promise you anything, this next plan will work."_

Jett frowned while he rummaged around in the make-up kit for remover. After the previous folly, he was beginning to doubt Kendall's ability to get a date (how could someone with such an odd face get Jo?), much less get one for him. He'd hoped Kendall's knowledge of Logan's likes and personality would make up for it.

However, even if Kendall did turn out to be no assistance, he still didn't plan on giving up. As long as Logan was single (or if his boyfriend wasn't handsome enough for approval), Jett planned on chasing after him. He knew he was hopelessly and utterly smitten.

"Fine, but this better work!" he warned, removing the last smudge of eyeliner from the bridge of his nose. Picking up the mirror, he smiled and winked at his reflection, feeling his masculinity return in full force.

"_Okay, listen closely. All you have to do is go up to Logan and _talk to him_! If you try being yourself with him, I guarantee he'll give you the time of day."_

"…that has to be _the_ _worst_ plan I've ever heard," the actor shook his head in disappointment, throwing everything in the bag.

"_Well, use it or don't. _I'm_ going to go get a pink smoothie. Lates,"_ the speaker fizzled with finality, leaving Jett feeling strangely alone. When he knew Kendall was there, he at least felt like he had some sort of invisible support. Now he was flying solo.

And he was just a _tad_ scared.

But it was okay, because he was Jett Stetson (THE Jett Stetson). He got in front of the cameras for millions of people and performed nearly every day. Now he only had to be himself with one boy; one intelligent and adorable (and possibly self-absorbed) boy. The task should be a walk in the park for him.

Naturally, his mental pep-talk helped him none.

After rattling his head around and taking a deep breath, Jett exited the tent and strutted toward Logan Land for the fourth time that day, all false bravado and determined eyes. When he reached the other boy, he stood for a quiet second, hands fiddling nervously with the material of his trunks. "Hello, Logan."

Logan lowered the (traitorous) textbook, giving Jett a friendly smile. "'Sup…again."

"May I speak with you?" the taller brunet asked, hating the way his voice squeaked slightly. Logan nodded, setting his book down on the ground and patting the lounge to his left. Jett took the seat quickly – awkwardly – and sat stiffly, staring at the cover of the book while Logan waited patiently for him. "I don't know what a Torpedo Z is," he admitted.

"It's Troponin C, and yeah, I figured that out," Logan's face was blank, leaving Jett to worry whether he was annoyed or not.

"Also, I don't have long curly hair," he looked at anywhere but Logan's possibly judging stare. He saw Kendall leaning against a column near the doors, slurping a pink smoothie and staring at them unabashed. Jett resisted the (uncouth) urge to flip him off.

"Would've never guessed," Logan said with a nod and a face that _screamed_ sarcasm. Jett still found it lovely, and will always blame his pink heart-hazed mind on what he blurted out next.

"Also, I like you," he looked away and flinch after he got the words, as if expecting Logan to yell at (or punch) him.

Instead, Logan graced him with a small laugh, "That part I knew already." Jett's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets at his statement. The other boy noticed this and dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out his phone. After tapping it a couple of times, he wordlessly held it up for Jett to read. On the screen was a text from Kendall which read:

'_helpn jett win ur luv smh'_

That bastard (that bastard!). The text was about an hour old, meaning Kendall had probably texted before they even started their 'operations'. This time when he spotted Kendall – who had retrieved the bag from the tent and was walking toward the doors – he did flip him off. The blond responded with a cheerful grin and a two-finger salute before he disappeared into the lobby.

"I'm actually glad you two are friends now," Logan chirped, having apparently missed the exchange between the two boys. Jett turned back to him with a curious eyebrow. "It'll make it less awkward when I bring you around the apartment – if you wanted to, I mean…" he trailed off, light redness dusting his cheek.

But that small blush was all Jett needed.

Suddenly, he felt himself again, most of the tension lifted from the situation. It would occur to him later that Kendall had publicly embarrassed him (again), but he would worry about revenge later. He let a cocky smirk slide on to his face while he reclined on the chair, hands behind his head. "Inviting me back to your place already? I must be better than I thought." The other boy threw Jett a scandalized look, but it was obvious he was trying to hold back his laughter. "Yeah, I knew you'd smile."

Logan only snorted and shook his head.


End file.
